


Accumulating jars

by anonamor



Series: anonamor tackles 100 fandoms [2]
Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Valkyria Chronicles 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Post-Valkyria Chronicles 3, Ramsey pays a visit to Kurt and finds an unexpected collection.





	Accumulating jars

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 fandoms prompt 94 - collection
> 
> I might have taken a few liberties with Ramsey's personality... Also the person Kurt chooses/lives with is not mentioned so it can be whoever you want :D

Ramsey whistled as he made his way to where Kurt Irving now lived. He had sent a letter to Kurt with an estimated date and time of arrival, but he was a day early. The date with a lady friend had fallen through, so Ramsey had decided, well, why not just go on the rest of his vacation a day early? Kurt probably wouldn’t mind; apparently he had settled into a more humble life of teaching and curry-making. Still, Ramsey was curious if Kurt really was doing okay. Losing his homeland, losing his chance to make it in the military brass…basically the two things that used to form major parts of Kurt’s identity. Kurt was a good kid; it was too bad that the military couldn’t actually fit good kids into the ranks. It certainly would make Ramsey’s work life way more pleasant.

Ramsey stopped when he found Kurt’s house. He didn’t even need to look at the address; the description that Kurt had given him was as accurate as a photograph, even down to the size of the crack in the paint to the left of the main door to Kurt’s house. Kurt’s attention to detail was a gift in certain situations, but wholly unnecessary in many others. Well, anyway, it was time to see if Kurt was home.

“Coming!” It sounded like Kurt’s voice was coming from further in, maybe from the kitchen? A half minute later Kurt was opening the door and motioning for Ramsey to come inside. The walls were still mostly bare but there was at least enough furniture around to be comfortable for a few visitors.

They sat down at the small dining table next to the kitchen area. Kurt had been indeed just in this chair, mixing up another spice combination. Ramsey set his gift jar of candy onto the table. “I brought this for you.”

Kurt laughed. “Thanks, but I’m good.” He stood up and went to his cupboard, only to bring out another 4 jars of candy, the exact type of candy jar that Ramsey had sent Kurt in the mail over the past year.

“Are you kidding me?” Ramsey exclaimed, shaking his head.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, arranging all 5 jars of candy on the table into a straight line.

Ramsey could almost cry from surprise and…relief? Happiness? “You haven’t opened a single jar…or even eaten a single piece of candy…”

Kurt smiled. “No, I haven’t.” He turned the jars so that Ramsey could see every jar’s label. “I’ve been very happy here and haven’t needed to open any.”

“Now I feel like an idiot for bringing you another jar,” Ramsey grumbled, tempted to take the candy jars back. That would probably make him look worse. He clenched his hands instead.

“It’s fine. I appreciate that you still worried about me all this time.” Kurt cracked open one of the jars. “Want a piece?”

“Are you making fun of me now?” Ramsey grumbled, but he unclenched his fingers and accepted Kurt’s offering. It was weird for him and Kurt to be sitting here, in some no-name village, eating candy, but if Kurt’s luck had indeed turned out this good in the end, maybe Ramsey could ask to have some of that too. Later, of course, after they finished eating some of this candy.


End file.
